


Keep Those Legs Up

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dom/sub, Felching, Intact Penis, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Aftercare, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Service Top, Topping from the Bottom, Watersports, unintentional watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Alistair is a besotted fool. It's how he finds himself with his feet next to his ears and Amell Dom-ing him from the Bottom. Amell is really good at that; giving Alistair kinks, that is.





	Keep Those Legs Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man, so there is almost (or none? I can't remember god my memory is bad) no MWarden/Alistair porn. Which is...sad.
> 
> So I wrote this. I actually really like it, surprising considering how hard (no pun intended) on myself I am about my own porn.
> 
> I tried to make the position as clear as possible but please do tell me if it needs more work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Intact Penis is to imply the dudes still have their foreskin...cuz...you know circumcision is non-consensual mutilation kids -fingerguns-)
> 
> (Incase anyone is wondering about the mildly dubious consent, check the end notes)

Alistair flushed a deep red when Amell pushed Alistair’s legs up, exposing his hole, balls, and cock. His legs straining up and his feet raised level with his face. “Do I r-really,” Alistair’s throat visibly tightened when Amell let his dick rest against Alistair’s taint, “really need to be in this position? You said you wouldn’t fuck me.” Alistair almost sounded hurt.

“Of course I will not. I wouldn’t lie to you like that.” Amell said, and was relieved when Alistair’s expression cleared (though the flush remained). His cock twitched against Alistair’s taint and hole and Maker, but he wanted to fuck Alistair, but not until the man was comfortable. He would wait a hundred years (not that they, as Wardens, exactly had that time) if it meant Alistair was happy.

But what was important was what they were doing now. Amell took more oil into his hands and fingered his own hole. Opening around his fingertip left a burning ache in his rim that soothed the more he pressed inward.

Alistair watched with avid interest, still holding up his legs shakily, but far more invested in the hand behind Amell’s back. “Maker, but you should have let me do that.” He muttered, his full cock twitching against his belly. The foreskin was already pulling back and his pink head practically dripped precum. “Next time I’m doing that.” He said with more confidence.

Amell grinned and leaned down to kiss the ridiculous man. Their lips met softly before Alistair took over, tongue swiftly licking into Amell’s mouth and a leg falling onto Amell’s muscular shoulder. Amell groaned and thrust between his own fingers and up against Alistair’s balls.

They parted briefly and Alistair licked away the string of slick that connected their lips. Alistair exhaled harshly, “If you don’t do what you’re going to do I am going to roll you over and fuck you into this mattress.” He said.

“Damn but that does sound good.” Amell muttered before he pulled out his fingers (a little too quickly, his rim stung briefly) and raised himself in a crouch above Alistair’s stretched legs. He carefully took Alistair’s cock in one hand, “Tell me if this hurts,” He said and then gently pulled Alistair’s cock between the man’s legs. His own thighs rested against the back of Alistair’s, he pressed his hole against the head of Alistair’s cock. The soft tip rubbed deliciously against his hole.

“Oh-Oh Maker. You are going to kill me Amell. Ah, it’s a bit of a stretch but it doesn’t hurt—Maker’s balls, but—are you _fucking yourself on my cock_.” Alistair strangled voice shouted at the end, just as Amell opened to Alistair’s cock and took him down to his balls.

“Fuck, yes.” Amell gasped, Alistair always felt good, but this way where Alistair had no control, and Amell could use the man however he wanted. “I figure you could just let me do this every once in a while.” He said when Alistair didn’t respond. Raising himself was harder, his hole squeezed around Alistair’s cock and the pleasure made his thighs shake. “M-make use of you whenever I want.” His rim caught around Alistair’s crown and gripped reflexively making his lover moan under him.

“L-Like a toy.” Alistair’s face was flushed again. His pecs heaved, and his hands clenched tightly against his calves. “Oh Maker. That’s why you were so interested in this position. You want to use my cock like one of those _things_ Zevran’s talked about.”

“A dildo, love.” Amell laughed breathlessly and enjoyed the mixture of pleasure and scandal on Alistair’s face. “I am using you like a dildo right now.” He grunted when he fell back onto Alistair’s cock, the man’s balls slapping against Amell’s ass, moving faster and clenching tighter. His thighs were aching furiously, and his hole felt fuller than before. He couldn’t help pressing his hands against Alistair’s legs keeping the man in place while he rode his dick. “Can’t leave.”

“Don’t want too.” Alistair muttered, and that reassured Amell not that he would have _forced_ this position on Alistair, but it was good to know. He grunted and his legs shook, “But you’re going to have to slow down if you don’t want me to spend like our first time.” Even now years later he flushed at the reminder of their first time. Where Alistair had cum seconds after Amell had pressed their bodies together and their precum-soaked cockheads had rubbed together.

That memory always did things to Amell. Amell’s cock twitched, his balls surged upwards, his foreskin pulling back from his head, and that’s the only warning his body gave him before he was cumming against Alistair’s belly.

“Did you just, Maker—keep going, you look so beautiful like this.” Alistair continued murmuring praise, and right at the end of Amell’s second volley a warm calloused hand wrapped around his dick. “Perfect, taking me and spending on my cock.” His fingers squeezed just right.

Every touch felt too good, pleasure pulled out by Alistair’s voice, his hand, and his cock. “Spend in me. Please.” Amell gasped inbetween spurts, he faintly remembered _he_ was supposed to be in control. He could barely roll his hips in this state, but he did, twisting up and down and his spasming slick tunnel rubbed just right by Alistair’s dick. He felt Alistair’s balls press tight against his ass where his hole and Alistair’s dick met.

“Take it Amell, take it.” Alistair said, his cock throbbing in Amell’s hole and filling Amell with cum. Slick and hot inside of him. “I can’t even fuck it into you.” He sounded equal parts frustrated and thrilled at the loss of control. His lips parted, and his toes twitching near his head.

Amell huffed out an agreement. His thighs shook and he rode out Alistair’s orgasm with determination. His entire body shivering with pleasure. He enjoyed the sight of Alistair under him spent and dazed. Shifting only caused Alistair to moan half in complaint and half in pleasure. Amell continued anyway, his hands falling onto Alistair’s belly and rubbing right up against his big soft pecs, where Alistair loved.

“W-what...” Alistair trailed off, and moaned his legs shook and his eyes trailed over Amell’s face before he hissed. His hips jerked futilely against Amell’s.

Another roll down and up and Amell had his lover hissing again. He enjoyed the slow building pleasure, and the way Alistair shivered with overstimulation.

“Too-much.” Alistair muttered, but he didn’t protest, didn’t demand them to stop, didn’t say _Archdemon_.

“Not yet, not yet.” Amell soothed, rubbing a palm against Alistair’s right nipple and groping his hairy pec, “Just let me keep riding you. Let me take another load from you.” He leaned down, and kissed at Alistair’s slack mouth.

Alistair tried to kiss back but the constant slow thrust of Amell’s hips distracted him. His eyes barely kept open and on Amell’s. His tongue clumsy and chin slick. “I—Amell.” He whined and his cock jerked and his hands wrapped tightly around Amell’s biceps, “Amell.”

“Shhh, just let me have another, love.” Amell’s hole couldn’t even tighten properly around Alistair not with his cum and oil slicking the way. His rocking became faster and it only caused Alistair to twitch and gasp between kisses.

“I can’t. I can’t spend again so soon.” Alistair said, but his dick was twitching and Amell could feel his balls pressed firmly against the base of his cock again.

“Are you sure?” Amell chuckled breathlessly, kissing Alistair’s ankle next to his face, and enjoying the way Alistair watched him with a flush forming in his cheeks.

“N-not a lady.” Alistair muttered.

Amell bit back another laugh and kissed Alistair’s ankle once more. His breath heavy, and balls tightening. He could feel his second orgasm right at the base of his dick. He wanted _Alistair_ first. “Spend for me Alistair. Spill inside me, let me use you just like a dildo.”

Alistair grunted and his cock twitched inside of Amell. “Fuck.” He said before spilling another load his whole body shaking. “Amell. Oh Maker. I came for you.”

“Yes you did, yes you did. Good boy.” Amell said, his own release spilling between both of their bodies. He kept riding until Alistair’s cock stopped pulsing inside of him.

Alistair looked marvelous, his eyes barely opened, lips wide, and hands weakly clenching around Amell’s biceps. “C-can’t spend again.” He stuttered, though his cock jerked weakly inside of Amell at the words.

“I think you have one more.” Amell teased, and rolled his hips just to feel Alistair’s muscles flex under him.

Shaking his head, Alistair whimpered and his fingers pressed into Amell’s arms before relaxing unintentionally. “Maker, you’ll ruin me.”

“I think I may have already.” Amell let himself enjoy a few more desperate whimpers and the way Alistair jerked and shook (and _still_ kept his feet and legs up; toes curling with each roll of Amell’s hips) until he carefully pulled out Alistair’s still hard cock and settled Alistair’s legs slowly back down. “You were so good for me.” Amell started working his fingers against the muscles in Alistair’s thigh, “So beautiful, you moaned so pretty.”

“N-not pretty. Jerk.” Alistair huffed. His hand tried to hit Amell but it flopped midway to him. Alistair’s chest glistened in the low candle light. His belly was covered in Amell’s cum, and his hard, slowly softening, cock flagged in the air.

“Very pretty.” Amell muttered, taking a moment to roll Alistair’s balls in one hand.

Alistair lifted his hips away and hissed, “Legs, not balls.”

“Of course, love.” Amell went back to working Alistair’s legs; every time he worked his fingers deep enough into the muscular calves and thighs to cause Alistair to sigh in pleasure was a victory. Of course, Amell couldn’t help kissing both of Alistair’s ankles again just to hear the man grumble about not being a Princess.

Once every part of Alistair’s lower half had been thoroughly checked and massaged; Amell settled himself over Alistair’s head and lowered his hole down to his mouth, “Clean.”

Alistair groaned but his tongue lazily stroked and licked at Amell’s hole. His tongue felt divine, poking inside and scooping his own cum out.

Amell shivered and pressed down, his balls rolling against Alistair’s nose, and his soft cock smearing left over cum against Alistair’s hair. “Like that, eat out all the mess you made.”

Whimpering Alistair kept going, licking and sucking, his hand landed against Amell’s ankle (no doubt he had tried to move his arms but his tired muscles weren’t cooperating).

Every roll of his hips sent Amell higher, and he shivered when his slack hole opened up for Alistair more and more. His hand reached behind him and his fingers slid through his own cum on Alistair’s belly. “Eat it all up.” Amell muttered and slipped his cum covered fingers between Alistair’s tongue and his hole.

Alistair moaned at the taste, they both knew how each of them tasted after so many times together. He suckled and nipped at Amell’s fingers until they were spotless and returned to Amell’s hole once again. His single mindedness was incredibly arousing.

When Alistair’s tongue slowed to a standstill and there was just a deep panting between Amell’s cheeks, Amell raised himself up. Under him, Alistair’s eyes were closed, his mouth pliant and open. Their cum covered his lips and chin.

“Maker, you look good like this,” Amell said. He leaned down and licked up every drop of cum remaining. The taste of them making his cock jerk against Alistair’s chest. When he had cleaned every bit of Alistair’s face of cum he kissed the man.

Alistair flinched under him in surprise, his eyes opening briefly and his mouth opening up for Amell.

Parting, Amell grinned, and kissed his chin, “How are you?”

“G-good, still shaky, but a good shaky. I never thought you could do that with a dick. Topping me like that, I didn’t think. Maker.” Alistair huffed out a little laugh, and he shivered a little, “I—part of me almost wants you to take me again. Just ride me until I’m insensate.” He sounded nervous like he always did when bringing up a new kink he just learned about.

“Gladly.” Amell said, and smiled at Alistair’s widening eyes. He pushed himself down and took Alistair’s cock in one hand. His hole was so loose that Alistair’s half hard cock was easy to take in. He shivered.

“W-wait--” Alistair cut off and his hips thrust up against Amell’s. The sound that came out of him was low and whining.

Amell pushed a hand down against Alistair’s side keeping him down on the bed, “Just relax again. You said you needed another orgasm. I’m happy to oblige.” He said with a teasing tilt and groaned in tandem with Alistair when the man’s cock jerked inside of him. “Like that.” He whispered, rocking down against the man and pulling up just as the man grew fully hard. The sudden expansion made Amell’s hole tighten reflexively and both men cried out.

After two orgasms even Amell was feeling the burn and ache in his body. His cock and hole were on the verge of pain, but the pleasure outweighed it. He rode Alistair slowly and his fingers pulled and tugged on Alistair’s nipples.

Poor Alistair kept making those low sounds, his eyes barely focused on Amell. His hands twisted the sheets and it was only Amell’s heavy weight that kept his trembling spread legs in place.

Their third orgasm came slowly. Amell twisted down and tugged on Alistair’s nipples to pull the man closer and kiss him while they came.

Alistair groaned and jolted under Amell, his cock didn’t move but there was a stream of hot cum inside of him; filling Amell.

“Fuck, did you just spend without your cock moving?” Amell groaned rolling his hips and yes Alistair was still cumming, spilling with every thrust of their hips and every tug on his nipples. His own cock spilled as if in sympathy a slow burning bliss and a watery load that soaked their belly with more fluid then cum. Any embarrassment he may have had about what that fluid was, was removed by how _filthy_ and _good_ it felt.

Only when Alistair’s eyes fluttered shut did Amell let go of those red abused nipples and carefully pull out. Cum and...and piss poured out of him and he felt a flush of ecstasy at the sensation. There was something utterly intoxicating in knowing he had made Alistair spill a load and piss himself at the same time. “You pissed yourself.” He muttered and before Alistair could protest he curled his fingers under himself and fed the watery cum to a pliant Alistair.

A flush tried to form across Alistair’s cheeks but he sighed and let Amell finish feeding him his own watery cum, “Ruin-ed. I would have never...pissed myself while cumming. Then to _eat it_.” He was a mess of slick from his cum and piss covered chin, belly, and legs.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Amell said, “I loved it.”

Alistair chuckled lowly, a pleased expression crossing his face and removing the embarrassment. “Really? You liked that I...”

“You pissed yourself for me, you made _me_ piss myself.”

A surprised look flashes across Alistair and his fingers twitch as if to check his belly before falling back onto the bed.

“That was incredible. You felt so good your body didn’t know what to do and did both. Then you took everything I fed you.” Amell continued, neither of them had ever spilled like that, he still felt wet inside as if Alistair had reached deep into him with that last load. His own balls ached in a too-empty way and his cock tingled, still dripping the watery-cum against their skin. He checked over Alistair one more time and then settled on top of him, watching him.

Minutes passed before Alistair opened his eyes and there was a glazed look to them. While he wasn’t gone, he could barely track Amell with his eyes and when he seemed aware of Amell, his arm fell around Amell’s waist loosely. He looked pliant and it took far more self control then Amell would like to admit not to slide back on Alistair’s soft cock for a fourth round.

Alistair must have had _some_ sense left, because he groaned and his cock grew half an inch before flagging. “Next time.” His lips parted and he licked them lazily—or perhaps with difficulty since Amell knew that trick (the seduction that Alistair did much better when he wasn’t a fucked out mess).

Amell didn’t have enough control not to kiss that slack mouth again, feeling the slick rub against his chin, and enjoyed every whimper and gasp he drew out from his templar. “So good for me, Alistair. Such a good toy.” He said between kisses, holding Alistair’s slack jaw with one hand.

Alistair moaned, “Amell,” and relaxed in Amell’s hold in a way that was breathtakingly trusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone else tell I went from one of my many kinks to the next to the next to the...you get the picture. I only regret that I couldn't fit in Alistair Domming Amell more than the short moment where he's stroking Amell off.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please kudos/comment <3
> 
>  
> 
> (The mildly dubious consent warning is for a part where Alistair isn't expecting to be ridden multiple times but doesn't actively safeword-out)


End file.
